The cervical portion of the human spine has a generally natural concave posteriorly shape as viewed from the side, otherwise known as the Lordotic Curve. Prolonged unnatural cervical positions may cause fatigue and strain upon the cervical ligaments, joints, and discs, and as a result, the increased demand on the cervical muscles may lead to pain and tension in the neck area and tension headaches in the head area. Prolonged exposure to unnatural cervical positions may decrease the range of motion of the cervical vertebrae by provoking inflammation, tightening the ligaments, and affecting the neck muscles by providing protective contraction.
The neck muscles and ligaments provide the upright support to the head. When the muscles are fatigued or artificially extended, the ligaments, joints, and discs provide the sole upright support to the head. When head and neck movement is restricted by protective muscle tension and/or inflammation, ligament strain results producing pain. Ligamentous laxity and aberrant muscle activity alter the integrity of the disc and vertebral segments that may produce degenerative changes or transient inflammation to the cervical portion of the spine. Compressive forces of muscular contraction, in combination with disc degeneration, may result in aberrant neuronal, vascular, and lymphatic alterations predisposing the vertebral joints to arthritic changes and articular damage.
Cervical pillows of many variety have attempted to provide the user with comfort as well as proper orthopedic support to the head and cervical areas. Some prior art cervical pillows are designed and intended for use while the user is lying in the supine position. Yet other prior art cervical pillows are designed and intended for use while the person is sitting in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,599 issued to Hannouche discloses a cervical pillow to provide corrective support to the user's neck, head, and shoulder areas while the user is lying in a supine position. The pillow has a shoulder engaging portion, an occiput engaging portion, and a neck engaging portion therebetween. The pillow may only be used in a supine position since the pillow utilizes the weight of the person's head and shoulders to engage the neck engaging portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,231 issued to Wang discloses a contoured pillow for use while a person is sleeping in a supine position or lying in a side position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,700 issued to Liu discloses a protective pillow for supporting the head of the user. The pillow has side panels with hooks that engage and fasten to the user's shoulders while the user is sitting in a seat or lying in a supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,705 issued to Wray discloses a rigid headrest to support a person's head while the person is seated upright in a seat. The headrest is mechanically mounted onto the seat-back.
A cervical pillow that provides support to the user's head and cervical areas, that may be used in supine or sitting positions, that is easily portable from one location to the other, and that has support portions that are pressure adjustable is what is needed.